


Parkour

by SandrockTrinity



Series: Fluff [7]
Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, hatfic, hatship, hatsome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 23:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3588567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandrockTrinity/pseuds/SandrockTrinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Person A gets injured during a Parkour event and Person B has to take care of them afterwards</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parkour

Originally it had been a brilliant idea for the boys but now Ross was re-thinking the trio's ideas. The original idea was they were going to learn basic parkour for a video to go on the main Yogscast channel; something fun like their Block'N'Load videos. It had originally started out with Hatfilms, Lewis, Duncan and Simon learning basic parkour skills, so how to tumble and climb bars that made it so Ross, Smith and Duncan were only an inch on the floor, but then it had gotten harder.  
After the first few sessions they had ended up going on to trampoline moves. Simon had voted against it and stated that in the video he'd do a couple of bounces and flail his hands in the air but the rest of them were excited.Lewis had been the first to go, stating that it was easy and then being proven wrong as he tumbled into the large foam box full of cut up bits. Duncan and Simon laughed as they watched the idiot leader continue to throw his body into the box. Meanwhile, the Sirs were being taught how to jump off of horse boxes and land safely. Trott seemed to land properly, prompting Smith to say,  
"He's use to landing on something hard, am I right?!" It sent Ross in to laughter as well as others around.  
When it was Smith's go though, Ross started to be unsure about the parkour. Smiffy wasn't the most sensible person ever when they were filming, or even outside of filming; Block'N'Load videos showed that. Ross turned away as the instructor showed Smith how to mount the horse. Ross was more interested in Simon failing to jump on to the trampoline after Lewis had suggest he have a go. Ross chuckled as he watched Simon get a boost on the foam edge by Lewis and Duncan. If was very funny indeed just to watch. No wonder the audience loved watching their videos so much, they were a bunch of idiots.  
"Careful you idiot!" Trott shouted as Ross turned back to see Smith land on the horse. Ross craned his neck to the six foot five man standing tall on top of the wooden box with a bit of leather on the top of it. Smith wobbled a bit on the top and the instructor told him to bend his knees. Once the taller man had gotten his balance he grinned cheekily at Ross before taking a jump off the box. Ross winced and closed his eyes as he watched Smith and land awkwardly on his ankle causing him to tumble on to his knees. Ross and Trott quickly moved to Smith's side to check if he was alright since he didn't immediately move or laugh at his tumble.  
"You alright mate?" Ross asked and patted Smiffy on the shoulder. The older man looked up at him and smiled as he kneeled to look up at his two work mates.  
"Yeah mate," He replied as the two held out a hand to help him up. "Just landed wrong is all."  
Nothing more was said on the matter as Ross was called up to have a go. Ross wasn't sure about this, he was prone to having minor injuries when he was doing certain activities, however he seemed to be perfectly fine with the climbing and jumping aspect. Trott had commented that it was probably to do with his younger years and skateboarding. 

After an hours break for lunch they all returned to do a bit more training for the video. Once again Ross and Smith found themselves climbing and jumping the horse box. Ross wasn't too bad at it but Smith was becoming cocky, joking around and not landing as he was told to. In the end Smith had jumped off perfectly fine but Ross watched as the older man's ankle twisted under him as he landed on the mat.  
"SHIT!" Smith yelled as he fell to the floor on his side. Tom who had been sitting and watching them from the side came rushing over and knocked Ross out of the way to examine the injured Smith. Everyone in the room seemed to stop as Smith's yell of pain had caught everyone off guard. Tom sat at Smith's side and asked him about the pain, once he had located the pain he asked everyone else to stay back.  
Lewis had pulled them, even Trott and Ross to the other side of the room to give Tom space to deal with Smith. Ross and Trott sat on the bench chatting as Lewis went over to talk to Tom. Quietly they chatted about what videos were going to be going up in the next few days and when they were going to record with other people. About 5 minutes later Lewis walked over to them and sat down on the bench.  
"He'll be fine," he explained. "He's got a grade 2 sprained ankle."  
"What's that mean?" Trott asked leaning in to hear Lewis better.  
"Basically he needs a lot of rest and to keep pressure off his ankle for a few days." Lewis explained as he watched Tom help Smith to his feet... or foot. "Nothing to worry about."  
"Unless he is an idiot," Ross mumbled.

~~

Ross helped Smith hobble into his bed room where he sat the older man on the bed and got a pillow for his injured foot to lean on. Ross moved around the room and got Smith's Macbook so he could play his stupid game of DOTA on it while he rested.  
"Trust it be me, aye mate?" Smith chuckled as Ross set the Mac on his lap. Ross smirked and rolled his eyes before tapping him on the shoulder.  
"You gave me a fright you idiot," Ross smiled and sat on the edge of the bed. "So, Chinese food, DOTA and a movie?" Ross asked as Smith powered up the tech on his lap.  
A large grin on Smith's face was all Ross needed to know Smith's answer. Looks like Ross was staying over again. Luckily some of his clothes were still in Smith's apartment from last time.  
"Sounds amazing," Smith finally replied. "Same as usual mate." Ross smiled and leaned forward to plant a kiss on Smith's lips.  
"Alright, I'll be back in a bit," Ross stated as he stood up and left to get food.

~~~

Later that night with the cartons of Chinese food placed on the bed side cabinet, Ross was asleep next to Smith in only his boxers. Smith himself was still up finishing his last game of DOTA before going to bed that night. Ross had fallen asleep during the film curled up to Smith after making sure he ate and took some pain killers. Smith looked to his right as he watched the peaceful Ross sleep curled up next to him. Every so often Smith could hear the sound of his snoring under the music from the DOTA game. Smith smiled and used his fingers to caress Ross' arm. He smiled in his sleep and nuzzled closer to the only heater in the room, Smith. Once the game was over Smith lowered his Mac onto the floor and turned off the light and snuggled into Ross under the covers. His arms pulled the dark haired man closer and he placed a kiss on his temple.  
"Cheers mate," he whispered as he nuzzled into his bed friend. "Love you."


End file.
